deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Helios'Astras
Helios'Astras is not a native of Genisis. He and his home, the Serenity Mountains, were torn here by a rift. He is a dragon from what most would consider a Fantasy world of magic, elves, demons, and most all other races considered imagined. He is currently wandering and exploring the cities and lands of Genisis to learn all the accumulated knowledge he can that has been brought to this world. Description Helios has multiple forms. His natural form is that of a huge golden dragon. this form though is very unlikely to be seen by most smaller two legged ants. It is instinctual for most people to fear him because he is a dragon, a Magical Beast. His Dragon form stands at about 60' tall at the shoulder, and triple that from the tip of his snout to the end of his spiked tail. all over this body are heavy muscles under the golden armor scales that easily shine brightly in the sun. with an immense wing span to be able to lift his huge body. The underside of his body re covered in large plate armor like scales of a much duller color, like a dull yellow/tan. at the end of his tail, around his head, out of his 'elbows are dozens of sharp, dark gunmetal grey spines. each one can be used as a weapon against anyone but best against armor, especially the tail spines. The eyes stand about Helios though, as they are bright orange, and reptilian slitted, and appear to burn. His humanoid for that he transforms himself into through his magic seems like the complete opposite of the fierce dragon form that is his natural. His humanoid form is more along the lines of a scholar; none of the muscle of his natural form is carried over. Rather ordinary and disarming in the way he doesn't seem like a threat at all. Even on his face he wears a pair of glasses with what look like tiny runes etched into the edges of the glasses, and what look like thin silver frames. He has long golden blonde hair almost always tied up in a long tail other than the long bangs around his face. His eyes still carry the orange color and reptilian irises, only hidden behind his glasses that show his eyes as normal blue ones. His ears are pointed, giving an elf like appearance. Around this he usually wears some plain clothing, a light brown shirt with some golden and red embroidery around the middle seam. A similar pair of ordinary leather pants are worn over long boots and a sash around his waist that he ties anything he needs to carry with him. This clothing though is not necessary as he creates the clothing with his magic. Story Helios was born thousands of years ago, the only surviving egg from a clutch of 5. Both his sire and his dame(father and mother) were Gold dragons. Him surviving was a surprise to them both, a very happy surprise. Dragons themselves don’t have a very high birthrate, and for purebloods of the different breeds, it is even lower. That is true to the point that purebreeds among dragons are very rare. That one survived is an amazing blessing. In time they learned that as he survived because as he and the other 4 had developed, their dame had been using her own magic to try and improve their chances of all surviving. It hadn't had the desired effect, but the magic had created a connection between them all that had made it so the strongest of them could survive. As each of the children passed, the connection between them pulled their power, life and soul into Helios to meld into his magic, and into his soul before they could even really develop their own personality. After he had hatched, and started to grow, they began to learn what the attempts of his mother had done. His magical power started to grow much faster than normal. When both his parents began to start teaching him magic, they learned this through how quickly he could learn the spells, and by watching the effects of the fire based spells he cast. They were much more powerful than they should be. An ancient dragon was asked to look at him. The actions that were taken to save Helios from death at birth gave him the potential to actually match some of the rare legends among dragons. To be one of the greatest mages among their own kind with at least twice the magic power as most pureblood metallic dragons. Over time, that wasn't something he really wanted and he was happy that that was kept a secret, as there were other dark dragons who would kill him before he was able to reach that potential. Thought the sacred about that would be easily kept as the ancient died in a duel with a Black dragon of similar age over a mate. Over time through reading any book, and magic tome he could find, Helios developed a love for knowledge, and learning what he could of the past, and all he could about magic itself. He began the devolving his own extensive library with some hard parted with donations from his parents. He began his own lair in the Serenity Mountains, a long range in the south of the Old Kingdom before Zireling. A tragic even happened to him when he was around 750 years old. When he was actually going to visit his sire and dame, they had just obtained a book that was older than they were and was the type of thing Helios would like to read. But when he arrived at their lair, the maze like caves were not as he would remember. There were scorch marks, and puddles of water that should not be there. In the main cavern, the young dragon found the dead bodies of both his parents being dissected, and scavenged from by dozens of humans. They were collecting the valuable components they could from the older dragons. At least what hadn't been too damaged by the effects of the ice and corrupted darkness magics that had killed them. Not a single one of the humans survived the young dragon’s rage, but not before he had learned that a pair of ice dragons, and an old dark dragon had been the ones who had killed his parents, and took most of the horde of gold and valuables. Helios had tortured them with some of the darkest magics he had read about for the information. But the names he had been given meant nothing to him. He knew of no dragons with the names he was given, but he found some of their scales, and memorized their scents. It was 4000 more years before Helios learned their identities and was able to track them down. One of the ice dragons encountered Helios in a human disguise in a human city, while attending a ball there. Helios himself was acting as a magic adviser to the kingdom at that time, and teaching some of the humans some basics. Spending a few decades among the two-legs what he could. The ice dragon turned out to be around his own age, and a female, having hid her scent below some of the perfumes to blend in with the humans better, but Helios couldn't miss the scent under it as from one of the scales he had recovered from his parent’s lair that day so long ago. She only recognized him as another dragon, and a pure gold by his scent, a dragon who would earn her a lot of prestige among other dragons for getting as a mate. Helios only went along with the charade for a few short months before he had earned her trust and she invited him back to her lair. Once there, he dropped the act, showing her one of the scales of his sire, and a scent she would not have forgotten because of the scar he had left on her. At that instant she knew what Helios intended to do, and would not prove an easy fight as she was close to around his age. In the end Helios one their fight, using the same magic has he had long ago, and for the first time since then, tortured to location as she knew. Before he could finish her off though she began begging for her own life. It was pathetic in his mind, and completely disgraceful for a Dragon of her age. She survived but lost her hoard of treasures, and the small library of books she held. The other two did not beg when he found them. The other Ice dragon was finished off in a dual in the skied. Helios had burnt his wings and watched as the ice dragon fell to his death. Helios was not able to locate that dragon’s lair, and left it to be discovered by anyone who could find it. The dark dragon though, was far more of a challenge than the Ice dragons, he was found trying to start an army to overrule the human kingdom he was in, and take control for himself. At the end of the fight, Helios was almost dead, and only escaped the remains of the army by a last ditch teleport spell to take him back to his home. It took the last of his magic to keep himself alive from the damage he suffered. He could not leave the safety of his home for the next week while he healed. When he was recovered enough, Helios returned to the sole small mountain range in the dark dragon’s mock kingdom and where he had found the lair. There is where he found the vast majority of his parent’s hoard, and library, all added to what was more than a normal dragon’s hoard. The Black dragon was the one who had been murdering young dragons to collect their hoards throughout the millennia without the usual allowed duels, and without leaving any proof he had been the one to do that. Ending that dragon’s reign of terror among their species, and actually being able to finish him off earned Helios the honor or being the High Fire Magus, a position that put him in a position to teach most young fire dragon breeds that have high potential. That was where he was, trying to forget the magic he had used to get what he needed to avenge his parents by teaching young dragons. That changed when something strange happened to the mountain range that hid his extensive lair. There was an immense blast of magic, or at least that was what it felt like. It knocked him unconscious for a short time before he woke up and found the stars in the sky above the Serenity Mountains completely different, none of the constellations were the same. He had woken up in Genesis. Within his lair, on a level he uses for students he had a few of his students, now he has to keep them safe. Notes *The first person he had met upon arriving on Genesis was Aran Andreas Niomii